En sus Zapatos
by cappkr123
Summary: El ultimo Invento de los hermanos Flynn ha fallado dejando a Isabella y Phineas literalmente, en los zapatos del otro
1. Chapter 1

En sus zapatos….

Cap 1

Un nuevo día empieza en los suburbios de la ciudad de Danville, en la casa de los hermanastros Flynn-Flecher todo parece normal… Si no contáramos a la figura de Candace Flynn sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanos asando unas salchichas en una parrilla portátil, y hablando por el último reemplazo de su celular con su mejor amiga.

-¡Bien este día será el día que los atrapare!… digo ya solo queda una semana del verano y este el único método que se me ocurre para atraparlos de una vez por todas Stacy-

-vamos Candy sabes que por más que lo intentes nunca podrás estar un paso al frente de ellos, ya deberías de haberte rendido hace mucho-

-vamos Stacy eres mi mejor amiga deberías de darme tu apoyo incondicional para que pueda atrapar a mis hermanos-

-si como sea, pero… ¿cuando menos estás segura de que tus hermanos siguen allí?-

-¿qué tratas de decirme? son las siete de la mañana y no me he movido de aquí desde anoche-

-haaa hola hermanita, ¿podemos probar una de esas salchichas?-

Se escucho desde atrás de ella, Candace giro la cabeza solo para encontrar a sus hermanos parados con su ornitorrinco mascota en los brazos de Ferb

-te llamo luego Stacy…-

Dijo mientras cortaba la llamada

-¡se puede saber cómo fue que salieron de su habitación sin que los viera…!

-de hecho nunca entramos, nos quedamos en el estudio de papa toda la noche haciendo los planos para proyectos que nos gustaría hacer la última semana del verano-

-hooooo estoy harta, me tienen hasta aquí de que me hagan ver como una tonta, al menos pudieron avisarme que no estaban en su habitación, ¡MAMA! ¡PHINEAS Y FERB SE QUEDARON TODA LA NOCHE DESPIERTOS!-

-si lo sé, anoche le pidieron permiso a su padre para usar el estudio y terminar sus tareas para el verano, por cierto hija… ¿tú ya hiciste tus deberes?-

Contesto Linda Flynn desde la cocina

-¿deberes? ¡MAMA COMO ESPERAS QUE RECUERDE ESAS COSAS SI TENGO COSAS MAS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER!-

-Candase si aun no haces tus deberes no podrás salir hasta que los termines ¿Cómo esperas ser un buen ejemplo para tus hermanos?-

-ppe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pero yooooo, no puedo hacer mis deberes, tengo que atrapar a mis hermanos, ir al centro comercial con Stacy, salir con Jeremy, y… y… atrapar a mis hermanos-

-Candace ya perdiste todo el verano con lo mismo, debiste hacer tus deberes cuando aun Tenias tiempo, y si querías hacer todo eso debiste hacerlo antes porque ahora no podrás salir hasta que termines tus deberes-

Al escuchar eso la pelirroja se levanto y corrió a la cocina tan rápido como un rayo dejando a sus dos hermanos perplejos por su velocidad.

-cielos hermano, ojala fuéramos tan rápidos como ella, aun no podemos terminar los planos y el verano está por terminar, quisiera que hubiera un método para hacer que nuestros proyectos salten de nuestra mente al papel… un momento… Ferb… ¡ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy…¡ oye ¿y Perry?-

El pequeño ornitorrinco pasa por la cocina y se dirige a su plato, cuando el suelo se abre y cae en sus cuarteles subterráneos

-buenos días agente P-

Hablo monograma desde su pantalla

-Lamento mucho usar la puerta de emergencias pero… soy yo o eso fue un dejavu, Ho, Ho, y también por no avisarte que hay más de una entrada, en fin… El Doctor Doofenshmirtz, está de regreso, en las ultimas veinticuatro horas se ha dedicado a investigar sobre las explosiones solares, la cultura Maya, y el geo-electromagnetismo, en realidad no se que puedan tener en común… pero si Doofenshmirtz esta inmiscuido debe de tener un propósito malvado, agente P, es tu misión averiguar que trama y detenerlo-

Perry se queda sentado mientras ve a su jefe con ojos de enfado

-¿Qué?, ya me disculpe por usar la puerta de emergencia, Hoooo ya entiendo, tendrás que desayunar en el camino, suerte agente P, Monograma Fuera…-

La pantalla se apaga y Perry se resigna con un suspiro a ir a una misión sin desayunar, sube a su deslizador y se dirige por las alcantarillas a la roca de salida, al pasar por las casas de los suburbios nos detenemos frente a la casa de los dueños de Perry, la residencia García Shapiro, en ella vemos a una Isabella que mueve su cuchara en un plato de cereal vacio

-Isabella hija, ¿te sientes bien?, no te ves muy animada hoy… Mmmm, déjame adivinar, aun no has hecho tus deberes ¿cierto?

Pregunto su madre a Isabella

-no mama, eso los hice cuando el verano comenzó, con Phineas… y Ferb ellos me ayudaron-

Dijo recuperando su apariencia habitual y mostrando su mejor sonrisa, al ver eso su madre noto cual era su problema

-sabes Isy, ayer me encontré con mi exjefe y me regalo un par de entradas que le sobraban para la función de esta nueva película-

Decía mientras se sentaba junto a su hija

-creo que te caería bien distraerte un poco, ¿por qué no pides a Phineas y a… hoooo que pena solo son dos, bueno creo que deberán de tirar una moneda por quien ira contigo…-

Dijo mientras dejaba caer los boletos frente a su hija, al caer en la mesa se podía leer el titulo de la película, Space-Aventure The Nex Generation, los ojos de Isabella brillaron al ver esos boletos

-¡mama! ¡Esos boletos son para la película favorita de Phineas!-

Grito al verlos en sus manos.

-hooooo ¿en serio?, ¡mira qué casualidad!, creo que ya sabes que harás hoy ¿no es así hija?-

Isabella solo atino a abrazar a su madre mientras decía

–muchas gracias mama… ¿desde cuándo tu…..?-

-ja ja ja las mamas sabemos muchas cosas, pero desde que nos mudamos aquí no hay un día que no te veas feliz-

Mientras tanto en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

Perry el Ornitorrinco estaba, para variar, dentro de una trampa, de globo de nieve

-haaaa Perry el ornitorrinco madrugaste, te preguntaras por que estas encerrado en ese globo de nieve gigante y la razón es… bueno… la verdad no me dejaron regresarlo así que no voy a desperdiciar una buena trampa, así que hoy podre tomarme mi tiem…-

(grrrrr) el rugir de Perry lo detuvo, pero no fue el típico gruñir, este provenía de su estomago

-¿en serio Perry el ornitorrinco? ¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre?-

Perry solo se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de sacar una sonrisa en su pico

-¿qué clase de ser humano manda a un agente secreto a una misión secreta con el estomago vacio?, ¡eso es una ridiculez! Ok voy a sacarte de allí-

A lo que Perry lo vio extrañado

-vamos soy tu enemigo pero hasta yo se que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día, después seguiré con el monologo de mi plan malvado si prometes no interrumpirlo antes de que termine-

Perry movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, bueno, después de todo ni su jefe se molestaba en si tenía hambre o no.

De regreso a la casa Flyn-Flecher.

Isabella caminaba por la subida del estacionamiento

-bien Isabella, tienes que hacerlo, el verano casi se termina así que tienes que aprovechar esta oportunidad que tu madre te dio-

Entra por la puerta del patio de atrás y dice lo más dulce que puede

-hola Phineas ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Phineas voltea al escuchar la voz de su amiga y le regresa el saludo

-Hola Isabella, como el tiempo se nos termina y ya no podemos estar haciendo tantos planos, decidimos encontrar el modo de ver nuestros proyectos sin tener que dibujarlos a mano-

Levanta los brazos y le muestra unos guantes extraños hechos de metal

-con estos guantes y este casco de transferencia neuronal podremos ver proyecciones holográficas de nuestros proyectos sin necesidad de imprimirlos o dibujarlos, ¿qué te parece?-

Dijo al tiempo que se ponía el casco en la cabeza

-hooo vaya… eso sí que es impresionante-

-si… así es-

-y… ¿Qué harás después de eso?-

-no sé Isabella, de hecho esto solo es para hacer más rápido el trabajo, supongo que haremos el primer proyecto que se nos ocurra o si tardamos mucho, descansaremos hoy y mañana comenzaremos con los últimos proyectos-

Mientras tanto en Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.

-Bien Perry el ornitorrinco que te parece, no soy tan mal cocinero ¿verdad?-

Decía Doofenshmirtz mientras se quitaba un delantal con el letrero Kiss the Cook

-bien… ¿en dónde nos quedamos?, así-

saca un control remoto de su bata y surge del piso uno de sus acostumbrados inventos, solo que este tenía un enorme imán en la punta -admira, ¡el quebrantainador de campo magnético!, veras Perry el ornitorrinco, el otro día estaba viendo por Tv, un documental sobre las profecías Mayas y el 2012, no puedo creer como hay gente ingenua en este mundo, bueno solo un loco desequilibrado creería que el mundo se va a acabar en una fecha en especial, bueno me estoy desviando del tema… en ese mismo programa vi que las tormentas solares pueden provocar un gran caos, así que decidí que no tendría que esforzarme mucho, solo tengo que librar al planeta por unos segundos del campo magnético que lo protege y poof, tendré el control total del área limítrofe y quizás de mas estados, con la gente esa que esperaba las profecías ya sabes esos locos me elegirán como su…-

Antes de terminar su frase ya tenía al agente P sobre su cara preparando el mejor de sus golpes

-alto, alto, alto ¿no habíamos dicho que no me interrumpirías hasta terminar?-

El ornitorrinco lo mira y el malvado doctor D parecía leer su mente

-¿Qué estaba divagando mucho? Ya lo veremos Perry el criticador-

Dicho esto toma a Perry por la cabeza y aplicando una llave de lucha libre lo pone sobre el suelo.

De regreso en la casa Flyn-Flecher.

-bien hermano-

Decía Phineas a su hermanastro mientras se ponía el casco

–vamos a hacer una prueba ¿esta ajustado al 80%?-

Solo un pulgar arriba era la respuesta que necesitaba

– ¡listos!… Isabella… será mejor que te apartes un poco, aun tenemos ciertos detalles que no están del todo bien-

Ferb comenzaba a sudar mientras su dedo se aproximaba al botón de encendido, lo oprimió y el zumbido de la computadora comenzó a subir poco a poco

–Ok llego la hora-

Phineas comenzó a juntar sus manos y las chispas brincaron de sus guantes para comenzar a tomar forma poco a poco, y finalmente, colapsaron, dejo de ver cualquier cosa que se pudiera reconocer

–cielos, creo que hoy no es nuestro día Ferb-

-bueno, hemos violado las inquebrantables leyes de la física muchas veces, quizás sea hora de tomar un pequeño descanso-

Trato de consolarlo el peli-verde

-tienes razón Ferb, quizás deberíamos de relajarnos un poco y dejar que nuestras mentes descansen, aunque queda poco tiempo no por eso debemos de correr sin sentido-

Cortamos al interior de la casa Flynn-flecher, solo para ver a Candace sujetándose con uñas y dientes de la barra de la cocina de donde su madre hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para arrancarla

–¡VAMOOOOOS CANDACEEEE…! deja de poner re-sis-ten-cia… tienes que hacer tus deberes o repetirás curso-

-pero mama, ¡aun tengo tiempo! ¡Si corro sin sentido y desesperada podre hacer tantas cosas!-

-deja de estar bromeando… ya no hay tiempo para que hagas más que tu tarea… ¡y no vas a repetir curso señorita!-

-¡pero mama! ¡No en el cuarto del pánico!, ¡papa lo arreglo para que no pueda usar el celular adentro!-

-lo de tu padre y su obsesión con el 2012 no está a discusión, solo así podrás concentrarte en tus deberes… uff-

Finalmente la señora Flynn pudo vencer a su "adolecente problemática"

-¡noooooo! ¡Aun puedo disfrutar de mi verano! ¡No seas injusta! ¡Al menos déjame atrapar a mis hermanos solo por hoy!-

Gemía al ser arrastrada al cuarto del pánico por su madre acompañada por el chirrido que sus uñas hacían al rasguñar el suelo en un vano intento por demorar lo inevitable, mientras en el jardín, aun con su ultimo y fallido invento puesto, Phineas solo dejo escapar un suspiro y parecía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba muy cansado y deprimido, e Isabella aun no encontraba un modo de hablar con Phineas de sus boletos, los saco de su bolsillo y los miro en su mano,

-Isabella lo siento, creo que este proyecto no nos salió muy bien que digamos-

Por instinto Isabella rápidamente puso sus manos en su espalda pero apenas sosteniendo los boletos

-no te preocupes, después de todo no siempre se puede ganar en todo-

Lo dijo sin entender si ya se estaba consolando a si misma por perder otra oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Phineas, en eso el viento arrastro los boletos de su mano y los dejo caer frente a ella

–Isabella se te callo est…. ¿son boletos para la nueva Space Aventure?... increíble Isabella ¡tienes boletos para Space Aventure NG! ¡Trate de conseguir boletos para esta película y ya no había! ¿Cómo los conseguiste?-

Isabella estaba más sorprendida por dejar escapar los boletos que por la reacción de Phineas

–bueno un amigo de mi mama se los regalo y…-

Ferb vio los boletos por encima del hombro de su hermano –Mmm me gustan más las aventuras épicas-

El rostro de Isabella no podía contener la alegría que sentía al saber que su sueño estaba próximo a cumplirse.

En Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.

Perry y el Doctor D mantenían un combate de lucha libre, siendo una mezcla de llaves y acrobacias aéreas, en el momento que pudieron separarse lo suficiente, el domo comenzó a abrirse lentamente

-Ja, Perry el ornitorrinco, ya es muy tarde, mi inador se disparara automáticamente y no hay manera que lo puedas detener-

Perry corrió al inador y rompió una de las patas con su sombrero sierra, haciéndolo apuntar al suelo y dispararlo, al voltear a ver triunfante a su enemigo, su rostro se lleno de sorpresa al verlo parado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa triunfal en su cara

–sabes Perry el Ornitorrinco, solo hace falta una pequeñísima apertura en el campo magnético para que toda el área limítrofe se quede sin energía eléctrica, pero mi laboratorio tiene su propia fuente de poder aislada-

Cortamos a una habitación cerrada con el robot NORM saliéndole muchos cables del cuerpo

-¿soy una batería?-

Dijo con tristeza el robo boiler

–No hay nada que puedas hacer, la llamarada solar esta aquí y mi rayo funciona en dos direcciones-

Perry gira y ve que un imán mucho más pequeño salía de la parte de atrás y que ¡estaba funcionando!, lanza su sombrero y lo corta, pero el daño está hecho, el cielo se torna más brillante los aparatos electrónicos comienzan a sobre cargarse uno por uno, empezando por los más pequeños hasta los más grandes.

En el patio

Isabella recibía los boletos de manos de Phineas

–bueno espero que te diviertas Isabella, cuando regreses, ¿me podras contar como estuvo la película?-

Esta es una oportunidad única pensó Isabella

–Phineas… si en lugar de contártela… ¿no quisieras ir a verla conmigo?-

Dijo tratando de esconder lo nerviosa que estaba esperando la respuesta

– ¿estás segura de que querrías ir conmigo? Digo… ¿Tu mama no se molestara que le quite su lugar?-

-no, ella me las dio para que invitara a quien quisiera, entonces… ¿quieres ir?-

-por supuesto que si Isabella, todo el fin de semana trate de conseguir un boleto, es la película sorpresa del verano y no quería perdérmela… ¡eres la mejor!-

dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, ella luchaba para no caer en Phineaslandia, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, a punto de gritar de alegría, podía sentir que sus pies dejaban el suelo, podía sentir chispas recorriendo su espalda desde donde Phineas tenía sus manos, como su cabeza se electrificaba y que el cielo era más brillante… de hecho el cielo brillaba más de lo común… el invento de los hermanos Flynn fue otra víctima de la sobre carga, dejando a Phineas e Isabella inconscientes en el suelo

–NO-

Fue el único sonido que Ferb pudo hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Capitulo 2

Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, al fin te he derrotado Perry el Ornitorrinco, el área limítrofe está de regreso a la edad de piedra-

Perry mira aterrado a todas partes, el ruido típico de la ciudad desapareció, los autos en las calles estaban parados, mientras los aparatos del departamento aun funcionaban

-no hay nada que puedas hacer, la ciudad está a mi merced…. Y yoooooo…. ¿Yooooo? ¿Y ahora qué hago?... Sabes no pensé que funcionara y no tenía nada para más allá del punto donde hechas a perder mis planes… digo es un plan sacado de los paranoicos del fin del mundo y pues auch-

Perry subió al cuello del desquiciado doctor y comenzó a sacudirlo y a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este reía de un modo que nunca había reído antes, las lagrimas brotaban y caían al suelo, pero lejos de lo que esperaría, los dos enemigos lloraban al ver que no sabían qué hacer, todos los días fueron iguales, siempre fue la misma historia, los dos estaban tan acostumbrados a su diaria lucha, que no saben que pasara con sus vidas después de este día, en que finalmente, gano el mal, al final Perry se canso y soltó al doctor D, comenzó a caminar cabizbajo, el mejor agente de la O.S.B.A. fallo en el peor momento posible, el doctor D estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando a la nada, después de tantos planes malignos consiguió ganar, pero se sentía vacio al mirar a su enemigo, eso se acabo, el gano y Perry perdió, ya no hay mas, nunca más tendrá que tapar los agujeros en su pared, después de todo el tenia el control de la situación no tendría que ver otra vez a un agente frustrando sus planes ni tendrá que verlo nunca más…

–¡Perry el ornitorrinco, espera! sabes, voy a necesitar a un general que comande mis fuerzas y pues…-

Perry miro con sorpresa al tipo con cara de farmacéutico que siempre fue su enemigo y… ¡le estaba ofreciendo trabajo!, pero la respuesta era obvia, el tenia una familia que esperaba en casa, no podía dejarlos a su suerte, quizás podrían ayudarlo, ya lo habían hecho antes

-Perry el ornitorrinco esto… esto no es el final, podemos hacer muchas más cosas de ahora en adelante, como socios, solo….-

El timbre de su puerta sonó

-¡Hooo! ¿Quién puede ser?, si voy a ser el único con energía debí desconectar el timbre-

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un viejo cartero que le lleva uno de sus típicos paquetes de entrega especial

-¡vamos! ¡Este no es el momento para interrupciones!-

-lo siento Sr, Doomfermartz pero aun tengo entregas que hacer-

—hoo… ¡vamos! ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo que está pasando?-

El viejo cartero lo miro fríamente mientras esperaba su firma

–y… ¿exactamente de que debería darme cuenta?...-

-naaaa olvídelo, se dará cuenta cuando llegue a su auto-

En ese instante comenzó a escucharse la alarma de una grúa que sonaba abajo en la calle

–¡hoo cielos!-

Dijo el cartero

-¡me quede estacionado en doble fila y la grúa me está llevando!-

-¿grúa…? ¿Cuál grúa viejo loco?-

El cartero había desaparecido, pero la alarma seguía sonando

-¿Qué sucede porque ese ruido?-

Perry corrió al barandal para ver al cartero discutiendo con el dueño de una grúa

–pero soy un servidor público no puede hacerme esto, somos colegas-

-mire viejito, muchos autos están averiados y tengo mucho trabajo remolcando a todos los autos del área limítrofe,-

Perry miro a Doof, y como era su costumbre él le respondió de inmediato

-¿Cómo llego allá abajo? Los ascensores funcionan, todo mi edificio estaba protegido y se alimenta de NORM-

Perry corrió al ascensor seguido por el doctor D

-oye dónde vas, ¿no teníamos algo importante de que hablar?-

En la casa Flynn-Flecher

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Despierten!, esto no puede estar bien-

Ferb estaba sentado en medio de su hermano y su amiga muy preocupado tratando de despertarlos, pero era inútil hasta que… comenzaron a recuperar el conocimiento, Isabella fue la primera en despertar, su vista estaba borrosa, y apenas lograba distinguir a Ferb frente a ella

–gracias al cielo que estas bien-

-Ferb… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

-no lo sé, algo sobre cargo el dispositivo y les dio una sacudida a Isabella y a ti, ¡rápido tienes que ayudarme a despertarla!-

-¿de qué estás hablando Ferb?, estoy aquí frente a ti-

Isabella no entendía por qué Ferb le estaba hablando tan libremente, justo como lo hacía con su hermano y ¿Por qué preguntaba por ella? ¿Acaso no estaba ella frente de él?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?... ¿Qué le paso a mi voz?

Ya mas despierta Isabella se da cuenta que la voz que sale de su garganta no era la de siempre, se llevo la mano al cuello pero se detuvo a mirarla un segundo, la voz de su garganta no era su voz, ni siquiera eran su garganta ni sus manos.

-¿qué fue lo que nos paso Ferb?, ¡Isabella! ¿Cómo está Isabella?-

Fue lo primero que Phineas estuvo diciendo, pero para Isabella las cosas estaban aun más confusas ya que pudo escuchar su propia voz viniendo de al lado suyo, ¿será un sueño? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un espejismo? pero podía verse a sí misma frente a sus ojos, frotando su cabeza y haciendo un desastre con su cabello, para terminar sacudiendo a un Ferb mas que confundido al escuchar a Isabella hablándole como su hermanastro

-Isabella, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Ferb, soy yo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde está Isabella?-

-Tranquila Isabella, sufrieron una sacudida muy fuerte, si te tranquilizas pronto estarás bien-

-¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no me reconoces Ferb?-

Isabella confundida consiguió hablar

-Phineas… estoy acá…-

Phineas sufrió el mismo shock que Isa al ver su cuerpo a un metro de el

-¿Qué cosa es esto?

Phineas tuvo un instante para tratar de digerir lo que estaba viendo, podía verse así mismo saludándolo con su mano, algo andaba terriblemente mal

-Phineas ¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió?-

Le pregunto Isabella desde el nuevo cuerpo que ocupaba, Phineas se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se miro en el reflejo de la ventana del patio, o mejor dicho, al cuerpo que estaba, literalmente, ocupando su mente

-hooo ¡por favor! ¡ ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¡Todos nuestros inventos nunca habían fallado y justo ahora tenían que fallar de este modo!-

Ferb se quedo congelado con lo que estaba escuchando, para ser un genio incluso el estaba confundido al pensar en otro cambio de cuerpos en sus manos, tenía que comprobarlo.

-¿si Phineas está allá?, entonces tu…-

Decía mientras sus ojos giraban lentamente a donde él veía a Phineas

-soy Isabella Ferb-

Le contesto Isabella que ocupaba el cuerpo de Phineas

-bueno definitivamente esto es muy malo-

El pobre Ferb trataba de esconder su risa al ver a su hermano en una situación así

–No es gracioso Ferb, tenemos que arreglar esto lo más rápido posible-

Decía Phineas en un tono de desesperación que no había visto desde que casi se quedan en mitad del atlántico, quizás más desesperado

-Phineas ¿estás bien?-

El pobre Ferb nunca espero preguntarle eso a su hermanastro pero definitivamente encontraba a su hermano más que extraño, lo veía casi como si no pudiera controlarse como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando las cosas no le salían como quería, mientras que Isabella estaba sentada en el césped con una cara de serenidad absoluta

–Esto es muy extraño-

-Ferb ya dijiste eso-

-ok lo siento Isa... Phineas… Phin… Isa…-

Isabella se levanto del suelo y hablo sin temblarle la voz

– ¡Ferb!, hay que reparar el aparato, llama de inmediato a las chicas de mi compañía, necesitaras ayuda para arreglarlo-

Ferb no paraba en su asombro, Phineas desesperado, e Isabella tomando el control de inmediato, bueno sabia que ella era muy capaz, pero nunca la vio comportarse así frente a su hermano, bueno estaba claro que no la conocía también como creyó

–Ok pero hay un problema, los teléfonos no sirven, todo lo que era electrónico se quemo, muchas de las piezas de la computadora están quemadas así que no…-

El ruido del motor del auto familiar los saco de sus pensamientos

-Linda, querida, ya está listo el auto-

Su padrastro había arreglado el auto muy rápidamente, su madre salió al patio de atrás

–está bien, voy a ir al centro a buscar las cosas que vamos a necesitar-

Los tres se quedaron viendo a Linda con cara de desconcierto

–hola niños ¿ya decidieron que harán hoy?, porque yo voy a tener que escuchar a su padre decirme toooodooo el día que lo del 2012 era real y que no estaba preparada como él, guardo muchas cosas para poder seguir funcionando después de que todo se quemara por las tormentas solares-

Linda comienza a caminar a la cocina mientras aun está hablando

-haaaa y yo quejándome de que el cuarto de pánico era una pérdida de dinero que solo Candace disfrutaba-

Corte al cuarto del pánico Candace está enterrada en un montón de papeles y libros

–no puedo creer que me encerrara en el cuarto de pánico para que haga los deberes de la escuela… y mi celular ya no tiene señal aquí, como podre hacer mi tarea sin que Stacy me diga que puso en la primera pregunta, ¿Qué pregunta tan tonta? ¿Nombre? ¿De quién?, ¿¡cómo voy a saber de quién podrá ser ese nombre!-

Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados.

En la entrada principal… Perry y el doctor D veían discutir al cartero y al conductor de la grúa

-te seré sincero Perry el ornitorrinco… no se qué está pasando aquí… hey oiga… disculpe…-

Decía mientras se acercaba al operador de la grúa

-si… ¿qué quiere Sr. Farmacéutico?-

-¡ ¿A quién le dices farmacéutico?… no importa, ¿Cómo es que su grúa sigue funcionando? Digo la descarga debió de hacer inútil todos los vehículos, ¿Por qué el suyo funciona?-

-haaaa eso… bueno vera, los autos mas nuevos están quemados, pero los que tomamos la precaución de proteger nuestros motores aun podemos trabajar-

-pero ¿como hicieron eso?, se supone que nadie estaba preparado para algo así-

-por supuesto que hay muchos que no estaban listos… pero el club 2012 bla bla bla bla…-

El doctor D se aburrió de la plática y dejo hablando solo al Operador

-Sabes Perry el ornitorrinco… no pensé que hubiera gente que tomara en serio eso del 2012… y mira parece que solo será temporal y en poco tiempo todo estará normal de nuevo-

Perry sintió que le quitaron el peso del mundo de los hombros en un segundo y callo sentado en la banqueta, entonces observo su reloj-comunicador

-¿quieres saber porque no funciona?, bueno, los aparatos inalámbricos son más sensibles y ya- Perry se levanto y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

–Hey ¿Qué te sucede Perry el o…? Ho ya veo… vas a verificar tus cuarteles… Mmm aun me siento vacio, me falta algo, haaaa si, ¡ya se! ¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!... no… no es eso… ¿Quién habría pensado que alguien tomaría en serio una absurda locura como que ¡los Mayas predijeron el fin del mundo! Hum, hay muchos locos desquiciados en el mundo… creo que voy a recostarme… -

Con…

-ja ja ja Phinbella…-

-Ok hermano deja de reírte de nosotros, no es nada gracioso-

Phineas trataba de que lo tomara en serio su hermanastro, pero era bastante difícil hacerle caso a Phineas tratando de ser él en el cuerpo de Isabella

-Ferb tenemos que llamar a las exploradoras y comenzar a buscar repuestos para arreglar el casco y la computadora-

Phineas trataba inútilmente de hacer que su hermano lo tomara en serio, o cuando menos dejara de reír un minuto, mientras, Isabella estaba sentada otra vez mirando los boletos en el suelo, parecía que el cielo o el infierno conspiraban para que ella nunca saliera con Phineas a una cita, tomo los boletos del suelo, se levanto y se unió contra Ferb que aun no paraba de reír

–ok Ferb, ya deberíamos de estar terminando de arreglar la máquina para poner nuestros cerebros en su lugar…-

-mentes…-

La interrumpió el peli verde

–ustedes debieron de intercambiar mentes, es parecido al problema que tuvimos con Candace pero la situación es completamente distinta, allí solo tuvimos que regresarla por el portal, pero aquí cambiaron completamente sus patrones cerebrales, las mentes de ustedes para decirlo de un modo simple, cambiaron de lugar, así que tenemos que encontrar un método para pasar sus mentes a su lugar sin que…-

-valla… estas muy conversador hoy…-

Lo interrumpió Isabella, Ferb miro a donde estaba su hermano para que lo sacara de la situación, sin tener respuesta, y se limito a decir

–es complicado de explicar ahora-

Trato de regresar a su habitual forma de ser y camino a revisar la computadora, Isabella camino asía Phineas hasta estar frente a él, le resultaba extraño tener que hablar consigo misma desde esa posición, levanto los boletos y se los mostro a Phineas, quizás solo era su imaginación pero le pareció ver tristeza reflejada en el rostro que veía todas las mañanas en el espejo, al buscar en el rostro que ahora tenía sentía que no expresaba ni la mitad de lo que su corazón le exigía demostrar en ese momento, Phineas pasaba por la misma situación, aun no entendía porque le dolía tanto no ir a ver esa película, si resolver el problema que tenían era aun más importante que la mejor película del verano, pero aun así sentía mucha pena por no ir, sin darse cuenta sonrió, tomo los boletos con una sonrisa y al abrir su boca

–si… yo…-

-Hoooo dios hooooo dios ¡que lindos se ven! Shif, shif, ¡no voy a llorar!, ¡no voy a llorar!, prometí no llorar cuando este momento llegara-

Solo para ser interrumpido por la madre de Phineas que los miraba desde la puerta corrediza

– ¡Mama! ¿Que estas…?-

Phineas se tapo la boca para no terminar la frase, estaba en el cuerpo de Isabella y no sabía lo que pasaría con su madre

-¡hoooo Isabella…! ¡Me dijiste mama…!

Dijo Linda con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al abrazar a la que ella creía la pequeña Isabella

-no pensé que este día llegara tan… hoo no me hagas caso solo soy… bueno no me hagas caso-

Phineas olvido por completo la situación y reacciono para detener a su madre de una "escena materna" y termino complicando más la situación

-no… es… decir yooo…-

-hooo no tengas pena Isabella siempre has sido como de la familia, ¿y qué película van a ver?-

-no creo que tenga mucho sentido, bueno, nada eléctrico o electrónico funciona…-

Decía Phineas mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de su emotiva madre

-por favor…-

Objeto linda al pensar que ese era el motivo de la tristeza de los dos niños frente a ella

–el Faraon-cinema es el cuartel general de los locos del… del club de Laurence… así que debe de seguir funcionando y no van a desperdiciar esos boletos, hoo que emoción ¿Dónde deje mi cámara?, ¡la primera cita de mis niños y no tengo una cámara! Los voy a pasar a dejar mientras voy por las compras, y consigo una cámara que funcione-

Dicho eso comenzó a empujarlos por el patio justo como Candace cuando trataba de mostrarle algún invento de sus hermanos, mientras eran arrastrados por Linda, Isabella le susurro a Phineas

– ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-

-no sé, nunca la había visto así, espero que Ferb se las arregle para hablar a las exploradoras y ayudarnos-

-bueno al menos sabemos de dónde saco eso tu hermana-

-si… así es… pero es muy perturbador-

Doof… perdón los cuarteles "secretos" de la OSBA.

-Carl, que fue lo que paso, porque no hay energía eléctrica, nada funciona y debía tomar mi café hace cinco minutos-

-Lo siento señor, pero la red eléctrica colapso, los sistemas de respaldo no estaban protegidos contra el impulso E.M. (Impulso Electro-Magnético) de los generadores explotando, y la sobrecarga del sistema eléctrico quemo todas las computadoras-

-por todos los cielos Carl, ¿crees que el agente P haya fracasado en su misión?-

Perry entro a los cuarteles forzando la puerta con una palanca

-hoooo, allí estas agente P, no tenemos idea de lo que sucedió pero no hay energía en ningún lugar de los tres estados, ¡Carl!, ¿ya puedes darme una explicación de lo que sucede?-

Carl callo del techo colgando de unos cables.

-lo siento mucho, pero los sistemas de monitoreo no funcionan, y los archivos se perdieron para siempre, nos costara años poder regresar a estar operativos al 100%, esto parece obra de una mega tormenta solar, o de algo parecido-

La conciencia de Perry le exigía revelar que el culpable de todo fue el invento del Doctor D que no pudo detener, pero nadie le ponía atención.

-lo siento agente P, pero hasta nuevo aviso no podremos seguir con nuevas misiones, espero que los malos del área limítrofe estén en la misma situación-

Para fortuna de monograma al recorrer los laboratorios de los villanos del área de los tres estados vemos que también fueron fulminados y no serán una amenaza próxima.

-agente P-

Perry se puso en posición de firmes y con su saludo militar frente al mayor mono-ceja.

-debido a la presente tragedia tendremos que darle tiempo libre a todos los agentes, puedes retirarte a tu hogar, implementaremos la iniciativa alfa-beta-azul, deberás de estar atento a los alrededores e informar al agente A cualquier situación sospechosa para que nos informe, suerte agente P-

Perry habría querido ese tiempo libre hace dos semanas, pero ahora sabia que podría contar con el apoyo del agente A para detener al único genio malvado que contaba con energía eléctrica, se apresuro a regresar al laboratorio esperando que Doofenshmirtz no tuviera más planes malvados, hasta que pudiera contactar al agente A.

-cielos ¿cómo es posible que pasara algo así Carl?-

Preguntaba monograma a su Becario sin sueldo que colgaba cual piñata

-pero señor, somos una agencia del gobierno, ¿cómo es posible que no estuviéramos protegidos contra los efectos de una tormenta solar de este nivel?-

-vamos Carl, ¿Quién le hace caso a los maniáticos esos? Bueno solo… Solo escúchalos ¡el mundo se va a acabar el 2012! ¡El calentamiento global es real! ¡La evolución es una ciencia comprobada! ¡El nivel de los mares está subiendo! ¡Estados Unidos no es la policía del mundo! ¡Dios no es blanco!Vamos Carl, ¡somos el gobierno de los Estados unidos! ¡No necesitamos consejo ni ayuda de nadie!-

Ahora si… En Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados

Vemos a el doctor D sentado en su sillón tratando de cambiar los canales en un televisor que canal tras canal solo tiene estática

-de haber sabido que la Tv dejaría de funcionar mejor hubiera contratado el cable en lugar de robarlo, así podría quejarme con el centro de… naaaaa tampoco funcionan los teléfonos-

El sonido de su timbre en el absoluto silencio que reina en la ciudad lo hace levantarse como impulsado por un resorte.

-¡mal…! ¡Debí desconectar esa cosa mientras podía!-

La persona del otro lado del timbre debía de estar desesperada por que se quedo pegado al timbre todo el tiempo que tardo Heinz en llegar a la Puerta

-ya voy, ya voy, cielos, ser el único con energía eléctrica es fastidioso, quien llama a mi pu… ¡tuuuuu!, ¿¡Que quieres ahora Roger!-

-¡Vamos Heinz!, ¿¡no puedo pasar a saludar a mi hermano favorito!-

La última vez que pasaste a saludarme Charlene se quedo con todas mis patentes, claro me pasa una pensión pero no es lo mismo de tener el dinero que generan, ¿Qué quieres?-

Roger Doofenshmirtz pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo forzó a dejarlo entrar

-hoo, Heinz, Heinz, veras como alcalde electo democráticamente por…-

-con que comprar votos a la salida de las casillas es democracia-

-Heinz no me interrumpas, ok continuemos, es mi responsabilidad encontrar soluciones en tiempos de crisis...-

El doctor D se safa de su hermano y lo mira de frente para no dejarlo entrar un paso más

-¡para de una vez tu discursito político y solo dime lo que quieres!-

-necesito energía eléctrica para la ciudad y un modo de distribuirla, los votantes me comerán vivo si no regresa la energía eléctrica-

-Mmmm, oye y ¿venderán boletos para ver cómo te cocinan?-

-sin energía no habrá impresora para los boletos Heinz-

-¡significa que será gratis!-

-Heinz, por favor te lo imploro, necesito que le des energía a la ciudad-

-Momento, ¿cómo sabes que tengo energía eléctrica?-

-dejaste prendidas las luces de navidad Heinz-

En una vista desde el exterior se ve la iluminación navideña del edificio encendida

-¡Maldición! Yo y mis descuidos-

-vamos Heinz, ayuda a tu hermanito favorito a salvarse de una horrible muchedumbre enfurecida-

-Si claro… por supuesto que te ayudare…-

Decía el doctor D mientras empujaba a su hermano a la puerta con su dedo índice

-Te ayudare… ¡justo como tú me ayudabas mientras estaba muriendo de frio disfrazado como Gnomo de jardín…! ¡Como tú me ayudaste cuando los ocelotes no podían atrapar nada para comer! O… ¡como me ayudaste a no caer del ancla del barco donde llegamos a América! ¡Como tú me ayudaste a separarme de Charlene y que ella se quedara con todo el dinero que me costó tanto reunir con mis patentes!-

-Heinz… yo… Lo siento mucho papa decía…-

Un portazo en la cara fue la última respuesta que tuvo, entonces Roger se arrodillo fuera de la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con sus manos.

-vamos por favor Heinz, tienes que hacer esto por mí, por la ciudad, por… tu hija…-

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el doctor D asomo media cara

-pero yo cobrare el consumo directamente a las familias del área limítrofe-

-gracias Heinz, gracias, te estaré eternamente agradecido-

Entonces un sujeto que estaba con un gran grupo de personas portando antorchas y tridentes hablo

-es una lástima, cuesta mucho trabajo preparar una muchedumbre cruel sin celulares, y ya queríamos darle su merecido-

-si quieren en lo que empiezo con lo de la energía pueden golpearlo un rato-

Ver sufrir a su hermano a manos de una muchedumbre iracunda sonaba muy bien así que Heinz no pudo evitar decirlo, La muchedumbre se arrojo sobre el alcalde y comenzó a darle una golpiza mientras estaba en el suelo

-haaaa música para mis oídos-

Dijo Heinz al escuchar a su hermano gritar de dolor

-déjenme sus nombres para darles tarifa especial de consumo eléctrico-

Con Perry

El área limítrofe era una ciudad pequeña, pero recorrerla a pie para un monotrema era bastante difícil, y más tratando de esconder el que podía correr en dos piernas, a lo lejos podía ver el edificio de Doof, y comenzaba a escuchar ruidos extraños viniendo del Penhause, tenía que apresurarse y para cortar distancia decidió pasar frente a los cinemas-faraon, por desgracia estaba muy concurrido y tuvo que usar su fachada de animal no pensante para pasar lo mas desapercibido posible, allí vio al rey faraón haciendo el baile de te lo dije, soy bueno tu no, a todos los que corrían de un lugar a otro para poder reparar al menos sus autos, ya que era él quien se había preparado más que todos para esta situación, al llegar al frente de la marquesina escucho detenerse un auto, voltea a ver y son ni más ni menos que su familia, pero le divierte ver a Phineas e Isabella Prácticamente arrastrados por Linda a la entrada del cine.

-ho miren allí esta Perry, creo que no quería perderse este momento histórico, ups cielos me escuche como tu padre-

-hey hola señora Flynn-Flecher-

La saludo cordialmente el gerente del cinema

-hola faraón, se ve que se divierte mucho-

-por supuesto, soy el único cine en el área limítrofe que está completamente funcional-

Mientras los adultos platicaban Perry se aproxima a su dueño esperando descansar un poco, nunca tuvo que caminar tanto en un solo día, su condición física era buena, pero no tanto, allí apenas alcanzo a escuchar de lo que platicaban Phineas e Isabella

-que hacemos ahora-

-no lo sé, trate de explicarle todo en el camino pero no me dejo decirle nada-

-pero tampoco creo que ella pueda entender que intercambiamos cuerpos-

-quizás pero no nos caería mal que nos ayudara-

Perry se sorprendió a escuchar eso, claro que su instinto le decía que había sucedido, pero se negaba a creerlo, se acerco y gruño para llamar la atención de su dueño, y comenzó a sentir como lo levantaban del suelo, pero no era su dueño quien lo levantaba

-Perry ojala pudieras ayudarnos, no sé qué podemos hacer, Isabella y yo estamos en el cuerpo del otro y mi mama enloqueció de repente, no tengo idea de cómo arreglaremos esto-

Estaba en los brazos de Isabella, escuchaba la voz de Isabella, sentía el olor de Isabella, pero las palabras que escuchaba eran de su dueño Phineas Flynn.


	3. Chapter 3

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Capitulo 3

En el Jardín de la casa Flynn

Ferb, tenía un montón de papeles, libros, planos, esquemas, y maquetas en sus manos y los revisaba uno por uno para encontrar algo útil, en un momento los dejo caer, y… ¡les prendió fuego! Tomo una vieja sabana que tenía y comenzó a hacer señales de humo, por toda el área limítrofe se podían ver las señales de Ferb, en pocos segundos las exploradoras comenzaron a reunirse en el patio y a abrumar a Ferb con una lluvia de preguntas

- ¿Nuestra jefa está bien…?-

- ¿cómo fue que les pasó eso…?-

- ¿Que podemos hacer…?-

- ¿Por dónde podemos empezar…?-

-¿que necesitas para poder ayudarlos?-

- ¿entonces salieron a una cita…?-

El silencio reino con esa última pregunta hecha por Gretchel, el grupo de chicas miraron a Ferb con un tétrico brillo en sus ojos, como el lobo que encuentra a una presa herida, dio unos pasos atrás y las chicas cambiaron de actitud al verlo retroceder, ahora Ferb solo podía ver rostros que le suplicaban con ojos de cachorrito por contarles todo sobre como en lugar de reparar el aparato terminaron en una cita.

En el cinema-faraon

-Perry nunca pensé que uno de nuestros inventos pudiera terminar de este modo, solo quería pasar el mejor verano de nuestras vidas con todos nuestros amigos antes de… bueno, creo que solo debo de buscar la solución a todo esto-

Decía Phineas mientras comenzaba a buscar alrededor, trataba de encontrar algo que pudiera ser remotamente útil, pero solo veía cosas poco menos que comunes, definitivamente no era su mejor día.

-al menos en parís habían muchas cosas que podíamos haber usado…-

Phineas sintió una extraña sensación en el corazón al decir "parís", como si algo no estuviera bien con decir esa palabra.

-Ferb tenía razón, algo extraño está pasando y debo de ponerme a pensar en la solución… oye… ¿e Isabella?-

Isa, estaba frente a la puerta que lleva a la bodega del Faraón, ella podía sentir correr por sus venas la emoción de le proporcionaba el misterio de esas cajas, posiblemente encontraría algo útil que los ayudaría

-tiene que haber algo que sirva por aquí, este sería el primer lugar donde Phineas buscaría, aquí tienen que haber piezas que nos puedan ayud…-

Una mano la tomo del hombro y al ver al asistente del cine que la miraba con enfado solo atino a tragar saliva.

-oye, no puedes estar aquí, son los tesoros del fara… ouch-

El faraón uso su bastón para reprender a su asistente.

-oye que crees que estás haciendo, no molestes a los clientes-

El chico vestido de esclavo parecía estar molesto, pero a pesar de eso sabía que su jefe es alguien con quien quieres estar bien.

-lo siento señor, el niño quería entrar a la bodega y pues…-

-naa, no te preocupes, después de todo si no es por su padre no estaríamos funcionando ni tendría este mega negocio que es el vender repuestos bla bla bla-

La plática de los adultos incomodaba a Isa, pero aun no sabía si por que la trataran como a un niño o que no la dejaban pasar.

-Ok chico, tu papa me ayudo mucho con esto del club, así que si llegas a necesitar algo dímelo con confianza-

Genial, pensó Isa, tendrían todo lo que necesitaban

-bueno muchacho primero tienes algo más importante que hacer-

Isa se sentía definitivamente incomoda con que la trataran como a un chico, pero aun mas que el faraón pasara su brazo encima de ella y la obligara a ver a Phineas.

-tienes que hacer a esa linda niña feliz este día, no todos pueden tener una novia tan linda…

-no es mi novia-

-ja ja aja típico de los chicos de tu edad, mientras más lo niegues más se te nota ja ja ja-

Isabella comenzó a preocuparse por lo que estaba pasando, normalmente ella entraría a Phineaslandia solo pensando en ser llamada la novia de Phineas y en su lugar lo negó tan rápido que parecía que no controlaba sus labios. Se alejo del gerente no sin antes darle las gracias por la ayuda que necesitaban, al llegar con Phineas le explico todo lo que había pasado, claro que eliminando la parte donde les decían novios.

-fantástico Isabella, creo que solo nos falta saber qué es lo que necesita Ferb para arreglar la maquina

-si… la máquina de Ferb…-

Isabella lo dijo con desencanto, pero Phineas también tenía sus propios problemas, "¿cómo pude olvidar buscar en la bodega?, es lógico pensar en eso, estoy en un lugar donde venden refacciones de emergencia y no busco en la bodega, ¿qué me está pasando?"

-bueno supongo que tendremos que regresar a tu casa para saber lo que hará falta…-

Un flash los saco de sus pensamientos

-hoooo se ven tan lindos, gracias Faraón por prestarme su cámara instantánea-

-de nada señora Flynn, estas cámaras antiguas son las mejores-

- señora Flynn…-

Decía Phineas imitando a Isabella lo mejor que podía.

-creo que no es lo más apropiado el que vengamos tratando de ver una película en mitad de esta situación…-

-Isabella hija ya habíamos acordado que puedes decirme mama-

-si… bueno… vera…-

-señor, esta lista la sala de proyección, ya pueden pasar los clientes-

Los interrumpió el ayudante del Faraón.

-¡bien hecho muchacho!, si sigues trabajando así pronto te permitiré servir el queso para los nachos-

Linda entro en modo madre-maniática-copia-al-carbón-de-Candace en menos de un segundo, al verla, Isabella y Phineas corrieron a la sala de proyecciones sabiendo que no podrían hacerla entrar en razón con palabras

-Phineas ¿porque corrimos a ver la película?-

-no lo sé, ¡pero creo que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer con ella así!-

Perry no sabía qué hacer para salir de esa situación, Phineas no lo soltaba ni un minuto y estaban a punto de entrar a la sala, esperaba que el chico frente a la puerta los detuviera y los hiciera dejarlo con su madre para poder escabullirse y seguir con su misión, pero el chico no dijo nada, solo se limito a pedirles sus boletos, ok ya dentro de la sala podría desaparecer como siempre, si esperaba a que las luces se apagaran…

-¡esperen! permítanme tomarles otra foto-

Se detuvieron en seco al reconocer la voz, temiendo que el fantasma de Candace se hubiera apoderado una vez más de Linda Flynn-flecher

-Perry no deberías de estar aquí-

Linda tomo a Perry y lo dejo junto a ella mientras tomaba otra foto de la primera cita de Phineas e Isabella, el monotrema no lo dudo ni un segundo, al ver su oportunidad servida en charola de plata solo tenía que esperar el momento oportuno, cuando el flash dejo cegados a los chicos salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

-bueno niños, los espero en tres horas fuera del cine. ¡Diviértanse!-

Isabella y Phineas se frotaban los ojos por el resplandor del flash.

-me pregunto si todas las madres serán así de neuróticas en la primera cita de sus hijos-

Phineas se tapo la boca y miro a Isa para saber si lo había escuchado decir eso, para su suerte Isabella pareció no haberlo notado, se sentía extraño por más que trataba de razonar la situación de encontrar un sentido lógico a la ola de sucesos que lo estaba arrastrando desde esa mañana y por que esas palabras salieron de su boca, pero no podía, miraba a Isa metida en su cuerpo a su lado, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sabía que estaba nervioso, que estar en esa bizarra situación que más parecía un cliché de un escritor novato con poca creatividad lo tenía preocupado, pero en su mente sabía que podía contar con Ferb para arreglar cualquier problema, que no lo defraudaría y que en esa tarde todo sería como siempre, que lo mejor era tomar el lado bueno de las cosas y que no debería de sentirse preocupado, pero aun así su corazón no paraba, sentía en su estomago, corazón y venas, esa sensación que siempre tenía cuando a su mente llegaba una idea extraordinaria, alguno de sus planes que desafiaban lo imposible y que con la ayuda de sus amigos siempre lograba realizar sin importar lo que fuera, "porque me siento así" su mente no dejaba de trabajar, "primero no busco en la bodega, después hago un monologo con Perry sobre cómo me siento, es un ornitorrinco no hace gran cosa y aunque lo hiciera no me podría ayudar, tengo que controlarme y encontrar la solución a esto", Isabella también estaba confundida, a diferencia de lo que Phineas creyó, ella lo había escuchado perfectamente al hablar de esto como su primera cita, incluso noto como se tapaba la boca para callarse, pero otra vez actuó como si no supiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor sin saber porque.

-Phineas ¿qué hacemos?-

Isa trato de hacer plática

-bueno ya que estamos aquí, ¿porque no aprovechamos y vemos la película?-

"que estoy haciendo, debería haber dicho que debíamos regresar a casa y arreglar esto, solo es una película, debo de…"

-está bien, podremos ver la película juntos-

La respuesta de Isa definitivamente hizo que Phineas sintiera que la alegría llenaba su corazón, y su cerebro trataba de hacerlo entender porque de esa alegría, decidió comportarse y que no se notara toda la gama de emociones que recorrían su corazón en ese momento, al comenzar la proyección y quedar la sala a obscuras Phineas sentía muchos nervios por algún motivo sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control, su corazón no dejaba de latir acelerado, miraba a Isa en su cuerpo y se sentía extraño, la película comenzó "espero poder calmarme con esto" pensaba para tratar de tranquilizarse, la obscuridad fue total, las primeras imágenes eran de una botella flotando en el espacio, girando lentamente con las estrellas de fondo… hasta que se estrello contra una superficie metálica. La toma se abrió y vio una hermosa nave espacial en su día de botadura, pero aun no se sentía tranquilo.

-¡es una nave hermosa!-

Le susurro Isabella para que no los escucharan platicar, curiosamente la sala estaba a reventar no por nada era la película del verano.

-si, así es, se ve más rápida y poderosa que las de las películas anteriores-

Isabella comprendía perfectamente todo lo que Phineas le decía, sentía la misma emoción que sintió al ver los montones de cajas de la bodega y las posibilidades que significaban, la película avanzaba rápidamente, allí estaba el personaje favorito de Phineas, el capitán Long Sarpfoy, ya como un hombre viejo a punto de retirarse, que solo fue a ver zarpar esa nave nueva y dar un pequeño paseo, aquella nave sufrió un desastre y se perdió con toda la tripulación a bordo, después Phineas e Isabella guardaron el aliento al ver una nave mucho más moderna y avanzada que la anterior, Isabella le preguntaba sobre los detalles a Phineas lo más bajo que podía para no molestar a los que estaban cerca de ellos, tenían una charla muy amena hablando sobre los efectos creados por su héroe de los efectos especiales Clive Addison y cosas de la nave, al presentarse la nueva tripulación veían a los nuevos miembros del elenco entre ellos al nuevo capitán, y la mujer a su lado, la doctora de la nave, Phineas noto algo que nunca se había dado cuenta al ver una película o serie en la televisión, la mirada que compartieron por poco tiempo el capitán y su doctora.

-¿ellos…?-

Phineas callo su comentario por temor a equivocarse, no entendía por qué tenía la impresión, de que esa mirada significaba algo, y que era muy importante, nunca se había fijado en detalles como ese, la película no esperaba y la nueva nave se vio en el mismo problema que la anterior, caer en una singularidad desconocida, después obscuridad, un viaje en el tiempo, habían viajado en el tiempo, ahora tenían que encontrar la otra nave para que evitar que la historia cambiara y regresar a casa, Isabella miraba la película con un enorme interés, veía cada teoría, cada detalle técnico con suma curiosidad, quería saber más, ni siquiera había notado la mirada de los protagonistas hasta llegar casi al final, donde la nave perdida estaba estrellada sobre un mundo salvaje y la tripulación sobreviviente del choque luchaba contra los habitantes con metal y fuego tratando de evitar que esa salvaje sociedad tuviera conocimientos indebidos, y la escena cúspide comenzó, los salvajes de ese mundo vistiendo cual piratas se abalanzaban sobre el nuevo capitán y sintiendo su final cerca libero sus sentimientos a la mujer que estaba a su lado, con la que luchaba codo a codo contra esos salvajes, en lo que esperaba fuera su último momento, le pidió al viejo capitán que los casara en ese preciso instante, en medio de la furia de sus enemigos y el choque de las armas, ella acepto, pero le advirtió que no sería viuda ese día, y que más le valía no dejarse matar, la ceremonia avanzaba lentamente esquiando los filos enemigos y de uno que otro aliado, para terminar con el sagrado -**PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA-** Isabella comenzó a recapitular toda la película, comenzó a notar esos detalles que parecían anotados al margen de un cuaderno viejo, y comenzó a sumar las partes, aquella mirada, esas palabras de preocupación, el ayudarla a levantarse y a subir a lugares escarpados, a dar un paso frente a ella para cubrirla de cualquier amenaza, pero para Phineas un enorme letrero de neón hubiera sido menos llamativo que todos esos detalles que parecían saltar frente a sus ojos, al escuchar las palabras del viejo capitán -puede besar a la novia- sintió más emoción de la que nunca había podido experimentar con todos sus inventos juntos, ambos sentían el latir de sus corazones al ver a aquella pareja que decidió unirse en el último momento de sus vidas, aproximar sus labios y terminar en un cálido y largo beso, ambos sintieron la satisfacción de ver a aquella pareja junta y del milagro que los salvo, la película llego a su fin con aquella pareja regresando a su tiempo tomados de la mano despidiendo a un viejo amigo que unió sus vidas y sacrifico la suya por el bien de personas que jamás lo conocerían como ellos y tendrían que vivir una gran y larga vida llena de aventura, acción y emoción… juntos.

Salieron en silencio de la sala, entre los más chicos que vieron la película, y los tipos raros que parecían no querer crecer, se quejaban de esa escena en particular, Phineas sabía perfectamente que esas opiniones no contaban, Isabella también sabía que solo había una opinión que ansiaba conocer.

-¿Que te pareció la película?-

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, cada uno desvió la mirada y espero la respuesta del otro, pero al final no se respondieron, comenzaron a caminar, los dos habían preguntado sobre la misma cosa "que te pareció el final", pero Phineas sentía un miedo paralizante de tocar el tema, sentía que lo más seguro Isabella lo tomaría a loco y lo que sería peor, estaría confirmando su temor de que existía algo que los pondría en una situación peor de la que ya estaban, vio la hora y faltaban treinta minutos para que su madre fuera por ellos

-Isabella, tenemos que regresar rápido a casa-

Isabella quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta, desde el principio sabía que no encontraría respuesta pero aun así lo había preguntado, ahora tenían que apresurarse y regresar con Ferb lo más rápido que pudieran.

-si seguimos por esta dirección podremos encontrar a tu madre si ya viene en camino-

Sugirió Isabella

-de acuerdo, aun tenemos que regresar por las cosas que son necesarias para arreglar el proyector-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, una pequeña distancia se dibujo entre ellos, Isabella en el cuerpo de Phineas caminaba al frente, y Phineas en el cuerpo de Isabella comenzó a quedarse atrás de un modo demasiado natural, como si siempre estuviera esa distancia entre ellos, y el apenas la notara, camino de regreso a casa pasaron por un pequeño parque, Phineas se sentía más que extraño por las reacciones que tuvo durante la película, definitivamente le comenzaba a preocupar ese algo extraño que les pasaba, el mismo se comenzó a preguntar porque su mente estaba tan confusa y había reaccionado de la forma en que reacciono a las escenas de la película que había esperado tanto para ver, le gusto tanto como esperaba, pero se sentía extraño con las cosas que noto en la película y justo ahora caminando atrás de Isa, "¿Isabella siempre camina atrás de mi?, ¿ella siempre esta tan lejos de mi?, o ¿soy yo el que camina lejos de ella?" casi sin darse cuenta tomo un camino distinto hasta llegar a una fuente en el centro del parque, allí miro alrededor a todas las parejas que siempre estaban alrededor de esa fuente, los veía riendo, algunas hablando de cosas triviales, otros sobre sus estudios, escucho a una pareja donde él chico hablaba de un gran e increíble proyecto que la compañía en la que estaba trabajando tenia, el chico movía sus brazos, se levantaba, subía a la banca, levantaba los brazos al sol, le recordaba a si mismo hablando de sus proyectos a sus amigos, y la vio a ella, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra, reía al verlo subir y bajar, veía entre ellos esa mirada que noto en aquella película, en un momento, ella se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo, el se emociono mas y la levanto del suelo, para terminar besándola, Phineas se quedo mirándolos de un modo que hasta un ciego lo notaria, y su mano comenzó a subir a los labios y al notarlo se sintió aun mas confundido.

-el amor es algo maravilloso ¿verdad?-

Volteo a mirar quien le hablaba, era un tipo con pinta de vago y una guitarra, tenía un abrigo gris y un sombrero negro, un músico que tocaba para ganarse unas monedas y tener algo caliente para comer.

-heeee, ¿no entiendo de que me está hablando?-

-ja ja ja pequeña eso es algo natural, y bueno al estar aquí en la fuente de los enamorados es imposible no pensar en eso-

-perdón pero aun soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas…-

Le contesto Phineas tratando de evadir a aquel tipo

-me causas gracia pequeña, tengo unos amigos que eso nunca fue motivo para dejar de hacer las cosas más divertidas e impresionantes cuando niños, y después de todo las chicas siempre maduran un poco más rápido que los chicos, así que si tratas de evadirme lo entiendo, soy un extraño y es lo mejor ignorarme-

Aquel tipo tomo su guitarra y comenzó a cantar una canción que nunca había escuchado

Hay una historia en tus ojos

Puedo ver el dolor tras tu sonrisa

Por cada señal que reconozco

Otra se me escapa

Déjame saber lo que aflige tu mente

Déjame ser quien mejor te conozca

Déjame ser quien te sostenga

Cuando sientas que te hundes

Dime una vez más

Que hay debajo del dolor que sientes

No te abandones o pienses que no puedes salvarte

Yo Camino junto a ti

Donde quiera que tú estés

Pase lo que pase

No importa cuán lejos

A través de lo que pueda venir

Y todo lo que se pueda marchar

Yo camino junto a ti

Yo camino junto a ti

-¿Que es esa canción?-

Lo interrumpió Phineas

-¿esta?, es solo una canción de dos amigos, uno de ellos está enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero ella no nota los sentimientos de él, ella toma malos caminos y comete errores, pero el siempre está junto a ella acompañándola en las buenas y las malas, con miedo de expresar lo que siente por que ella podría alejarse o rechazarlo al descubrir sus sentimientos, solo espera junto a ella a que algún día note que siempre está allí, caminando un poco a tras de ella, listo para dejar salir todo el amor que tiene para ella-

En eso Phineas nota a Isabella que viene corriendo desde el otro lado del parque, retiene el aliento al saber que esta buscándolo.

-¿es el verdad?, se ve que está muy preocupado por ti-

-NO… solo somos amigos… nosotros… solo…-

-ja ja ja no tienes que decir nada, es hermoso ser joven, yo me siento de cien años así que no me puedes ocultar nada, solo ten paciencia y él notara tus sentimientos-

Aquel tipo se guardo silencio al ver llegar al "chico" que buscaba a la "niña" junto a él

-¿dónde estabas? ¡Pensaba que algo malo te habría pasado!-

-lo siento, solo quería caminar un poco me he estado sintiendo un poco extrañ… ña-

Dijo Phineas tratando de no levantar sospechas enfrente a aquel tipo raro

Isabella dejo unas monedas al tipo ese y a Phineas lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez juntos, Phineas podía escuchar a aquel tipo tocando su guitarra a lo lejos

"Hoo cuando todo esta mal… Hooo cuando la desesperación te acorrale… Hooo el sol volverá a salir… Asi que no te rindas… No te des por vencida… déjame ser quien te entienda… ser quien te lleve de la mano… cuando no puedas caminar más lejos… estaré junto a ti…" en su mente recordó tantos momentos en los que estuvieron juntos y como Isa lo ayudo cuando estaba a punto de perder la razón y que siempre contaba con ella para sus mas locos proyectos.

-por fin lo entiendo-

-¿ocurre algo?-

Le pregunto Isabella

-no, nada, solo aprendí algo-

-¡en serio!, ¿y qué es?-

-quizás mañana pueda explicarte, cuando estemos de regreso en nuestros cuerpos-

-Ok, seguro será un proyecto impresionante-

-quizás Isabella, quizás será el proyecto más importante que hare en toda mi vida… solo espero que tú también te sientas igual que yo-

Dijo lo último en un susurro, para que no lo escuchara.

Regresando a la fuente del parque, aquel tipo recogió el dinero que reunió con su canción.

-bueno… me alegra haber conocido a esos dos de niños, me hubiera gustado compartir este verano que cambio la historia con ellos y divertirme sin preocuparme por lo que pasara mañana-

Los ve cada vez más lejos y suelta un suspiro.

-al crecer hicieron muchas cosas increíbles mis amigos, pero ahora tengo una misión… debo de encontrar a esa chiquilla pelirroja problemática, si llega a hacer algún cambio innecesario en la línea del tiempo será catastrófico, de todos sus inventos por que en lugar de explotar este tenía que funcionar bien, Phineas, compadre, tu hija es un dolor de cabeza con patas.


	4. Chapter 4

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Capitulo 4

En Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

Perry por fin llego al edificio y se sentía más que aliviado de usar el ascensor para llegar al Penthouse, toda el área limítrofe sin servicio eléctrico y sus jefes sin la menor idea de lo que ocurría, pero él tampoco sabía qué hacer, después de todo solo sabe que debe de estar cerca del doctor D para evitar que cualquier plan que tenga entre en acción, pero significaba que tendría que desaparecer de la vida de sus dueños mientras no pudiera ir y venir a voluntad por la ciudad, le dolía pensar en dejar a su dueño en la situación en la que estaba, pero al pensar en ello le causaba gracia saber que por fin su dueño estaba con Isa, incluso recuerda la apuesta que hacían en los cuarteles sobre cuanto tardaría Phineas en notar los sentimientos de Isabella y tener una relación cercana, de momento Carl y Pinky eran los únicos que apostaban a que cuando este verano termine Isabella seria la novia de Phineas, cuando menos la apuesta de la primera cita había sido ganada por esos dos, pero el debate de si el intercambio de cuerpos es válido como una "cita" apenas comenzaría, saber que su dueño estaba en ese momento bajo la piel de Isa le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado temor de que se quedaran así para siempre, pero por el otro la risa llegaba al ver al niño mas practico y torpe en el amor, en el cuerpo de la niña más romántica y linda de todas, Haaaaa… la O.S.B.A. era un lugar enigmático, lleno de misterios que él no conocía, pero también lleno de grandes amigos y colegas, el ascensor se detiene y comienza a caminar por el pasillo, se da cuenta que aunque Doof sea detenido el costo de esta misión fallida será terrible, lo mejor es no pensar en ello, pero quizás la propuesta de Doof no sea mala idea, después de todo podrá hacer lo que quiera y podrá quedarse con sus dueños, incluso con Candace, a pesar de ser problemática, maniática, obsesiva, compulsiva, torpe, poco agraciada (es su opinión, después de todo no conozco el canon de belleza para un ornitorrinco), con perfil de tabla de planchar, pocas neuronas funcionales, mente de enjambre (para el que no sepa, quiere decir que actúa como parte de un grupo inconsciente de sí, casi un zombi), piernas de espagueti, caminar de mantis religiosa con la mirada tan perdida que hasta a él le cuesta trabajo imitar… y que es un genio para el blues después de comer brócoli, si no la volviera a ver, la extrañaría.

Cortamos al cuarto de pánico y Candace tiene las orejas rojas y con un ardor insoportable.

-¿!quien estará hablando de mí¡?-

Mientras, Perry llega a la puerta que tantas veces tiro a patadas, con cohetes, con su deslizador, con un ariete, con explosivos… parecía que ese lado de disfrutar volando cosas era parecido al doctor D, no creía que un objeto como ese pudiera tener tantos recuerdos, y las paredes, bueno no quedaba ni un centímetro que no hubiera sido demolido por él, su silueta en la pared parecía parte de la decoración, saca unas llaves de su sombrero y abre la puerta. Una trampa, un arma apuntándole, un tiburón o un cocodrilo listo para comérselo, eso era lo más natural de esperar, menos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, no sabía si reír o no al ver a Doofenshmirtz corriendo desesperado como un Hámster gigante en una rueda aun mas grande.

-haaa Perry el ornitorrinco, tu sincronía es impecable… no puedo perder mi tiempo con esto… ¡PASAME RÁPIDO MI BEBIDA ENERGISANTE QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE SED!-

La verdad reír en ese momento no estaría de más, pero Perry le lanzo la botella que estaba en una mesa junto a la gran rueda sin decir nada.

-HAAAAAA… Gracias Perry el ornitorrinco… me alegra que llegaras en este momento, NORM aun no termina de reparar el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad y yo ya me canse de correr, pero tengo que hacerlo hasta que mi generainador comience a funcionar de una buena vez y pueda bajarme de esta tortura medieval-

Cortamos con NORM, el robo-boiler que está trabajando rápidamente en su modo turbo reparando las zonas quemadas de la red de suministro eléctrico, pero el área limítrofe está tomando el aspecto de una ciudad del tercer mundo con todos los hilos sobre los postes que antes eran solo para iluminar las calles.

Perry inspecciona con más cuidado la rueda y ve que se trata de un dinamo como el de una central hidroeléctrica, solo que con el clásico toque de Doof.

-ja ja ja que te parece Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿soy un genio o que?, con este sistema puedo generar suficiente energía eléctrica para abastecer no solo al área limítrofe si no a los tres estados de una manera económica y eficiente, solo yo en este momento estoy generando suficiente para toda la ciudad, NORM necesita esa energía para trabajar en su modo turbo, pero cuando mi generainador este funcionando solo necesitara la energía de la diferencia de temperatura ambiente para trabajar, ja ja ja… si lo sé solo es un motor Stirling pero el sistema para generar la energía eléctrica si es mío, así generare la energía gratis y podre cobrar lo que quiera a las familias del área limítrofe-

Cortamos a la residencia Flynn-Fecher y Laurence mira como NORM repara el servicio en su calle, dejando caer en sus manos el que será el primer recibo de DEInc-energetics.

-¡por todos los cielos tiene unas tarifas!…. ¡Estupendas! y el nombre Doofenshmirtz malvados y Asociados, siempre supe que los de la compañía de energía eléctrica eran gente malvada, pero estos al menos son sinceros con sus clientes-

Perry debería de preguntarse si Doof planea algo malo, pero al final el resultado es positivo y se le ve extrañamente feliz, parece que no tendrá que reportar con el agente A lo que ocurre allí, lástima que el agente A lo está observando todo desde lo alto del domo, Perry lo mira y sabe que tendrá problemas, el agente A levanta el vuelo y se dirige de regreso a la base de la O.S.B.A. ¿Por qué el agente A estaba allí? Se suponía que debería estar patrullando, y lo peor del caso, tendría que ir de regreso al cuartel general a pie, salió corriendo del laboratorio y se apresuro a seguir al agente A, al llegar a la calle lo busco en el cielo sin poderlo encontrar, Perry definitivamente extrañaba usar su deslizador o cualquier otro medio de transporte, así que decidió que valía la pena arriesgarse a ser descubierto y salto a la parte de atrás de una grúa que remolcaba uno de tantos autos averiados, saltando de un vehículo a otro logro llegar a los cuarteles de la OSBA para encontrar los rostros de enojo del mayor monograma y el agente A iluminados por la luz de las velas que usaban para ver en el interior de aquel obscuro lugar.

-Agente P, ¿se puede saber que fue lo que ocurrió con Doofenshmirtz y por que el aun tiene energía?-

Perry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, en su cabeza buscaba la manera de explicar porque había permitido que el villano mas bizarro de todos se saliera con la suya, en ese momento, la energía regreso a la O.S.B.A.

-¿tenemos energía otra vez?, ¡buen trabajo Carl!-

Grito con emoción monograma al poder apagar la vela que sostenía en sus manos.

-pero señor ¡yo no he hecho nada!-

Le contesto el becario, las miradas de todos se comenzaron a cruzar para tratar de averiguar quién era el responsable de tener energía una vez más, el repentino golpetear a la puerta los desconcentro y Carl se dirigió a abrirla, para encontrar a NORM parado fuera de sus cuarteles generales.

-saludos, soy NORM, DEInc-Energy les ofrece una disculpa por los inconvenientes generados, pero por orden del alcalde Roger Doofenshmirtz hemos reintegrado el servicio de energía a todos los ciudadanos del área limítrofe-

Dicho esto el Robo-boiler le entrego el recibo por el servicio eléctrico y se retiro en modo turbo dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

-Carl, ¿se puede saber que fue eso?-

Pregunto monograma al presenciar la partida del robot.

-señor, según dice esto el alcalde Roger le pidió al doctor Doofenshmirtz que se hiciera cargo del abasto de energía y es el primer recibo por el consumo de energía eléctrica y reinstalación del servicio-

-¡¿cómo puede ser eso verdad?- dijo monograma con el color subido por la ira – ¡este debe ser otro malvado plan de Doofenshmirtz!, ¡agente P si esto es responsabilidad tuya tendremos que ejecutar la norma de agente viciado!-

Mono-ceja arrebato el papel de manos de su becario y se puso a leerlo.

-Bla bla bla, yo el alcalde Roger Bla bla bla en mi posición como alcalde electo democráticamente Bla bla bla, como solución a la actual crisis energética, doy la concesión de distribución y generación del servicio eléctrico a Heinz Doofenshmirtz y a su compañía DEInc-Energy-

Los ojos de monograma se inyectaron con sangre y Perry sintió toda su ira dirigida a él.

-¡AGENTE P! ¿!Se puede saber por qué permitiste que esto ocurriera¡? ¡Es el primer paso de Doofenshmirtz para apoderarse del área limítrofe!, controlando el servicio de energía será intocable y será virtualmente indetenible-

Perry quería correr pero sus pies estaban pegados al suelo por el miedo que sentía, sabía que el castigo por permitir que el doctor D tomara un área tan vital para la ciudad era terrible, no solo dejaría de ver a sus dueños, sino que terminaría como un verdadero animal no pensante en algún zoológico de alguna lejana ciudad, monograma se disponía a pronunciar la sentencia.

-¡Mayor Monograma espere!-

Lo interrumpió Carl apenas y a tiempo

-logre recuperar el video de esta mañana-

"Hoooo cielos", pensaba el agente semi-acuatico, cuando vean ese video el castigo podría ser mucho más que peor, ya no solo se convertiría en un paria en su agencia y perdería para siempre a sus dueños, seria dejado a su suerte en alguna lejana región donde seria victima de alguno de las criaturas que disfrutan al ornitorrinco como una sabrosa botana, básicamente una sentencia de muerte, mientras Monograma miraba el video Perry no pudo más que tragar saliva y acercarse a ver lo que sería la prueba de su perdición, desayuno con su némesis, no destruyo apropiadamente el aparato, y no estuvo allí para evitar que Heinz tomara el control del suministro eléctrico de la ciudad, definitivamente terminaría en las mandíbulas de algún tejón o un oso si lo dejaban en este continente, y eso si llegaba a tener suerte, se acerco a mirar y podía ver como entraba a la guarida de Heinz, como de costumbre caía en una trampa bizarra, y Heinz se preparaba para su acostumbrado monologo… ***estática…*** vemos al agente P preparándose para golpear a Heinz… ***estática…*** vemos como Perry derriba el Inador y parece destruido… ***estática…*** no se ve nada mas, monograma se frota la barba mientras medita todo lo que pudo ver.

-bueno ante estas pruebas… no tengo otra opción… lo siento agente P hasta donde podemos ver… cumpliste tu misión como de costumbre y el hecho de que la mega tormenta solar nos golpeara fue mera coincidencia, también que Roger le pidiera ayuda a su hermano parece ser inevitable, y las tarifas de consumo que nos está imponiendo son mejores que las de Danville Energetics, en verdad lo siento agente P, sin la información completa creo que será común tener este tipo de confusiones, hasta que podamos reparar el equipo dañado podrás pasar tiempo con tu familia, pero el agente Pinky de la división de Wanda será tu apoyo-

El pobre Perry sentía que la fortuna lo acompaño ese día y esperaba no haber agotado la suerte de toda su vida en un solo instante, hizo su saludo militar y se dispuso a ir a casa

Isabella y Phineas van caminando por la calle tan concentrados en regresar que no notan todo el alboroto que provoca NORM al remodelar el sistema eléctrico de la ciudad, ni de la madre de Phineas que los ve desde su auto como caminan tomados de la mano, no sabía si debía de tocar el claxon para llamar su atención, en realidad cualquiera que los veía pasar no se atrevía a molestarlos, incluso un sujeto que estafa rabioso con su auto último modelo que no podía encender dejo a un lado su encono para verlos pasar, Phineas estaba plenamente consciente de esa extraña reacción que causaban, era algo totalmente nuevo que la gente los notara tanto, bueno podían construir las cosas más enormes y masivas en pleno centro de la ciudad y nunca nadie les preguntaba mas que "¿no son muy jóvenes para…?", en cierto grado se sentía muy intimidante, pero se sentía… bien, -"es una situación de crisis y nosotros parecemos fuera de lugar"- pensaba Phineas mientras caminaban, miro sus manos y la calidez que experimentaba al estar así, siempre sentía esa calidez al tomarle la mano a Isabella cuando bailaban o se divertían en alguno de sus locos y divertidos paseos o toboganes, era diferente al saber que era su mano, recordaba cómo son las manos de Isa, suaves, cálidas, delicadas pero hábiles para hacer cualquier cosa que ella se propusiera, pero esta vez era distinto, podía darse cuenta que esa extraña sensación que lo intrigaba, le estaba dando la seguridad y tranquilidad que había perdido este día tan extraño, sin querer, apretó un poco la mano, Isa lo miro extrañada, pero sonriente, al ver esa sonrisa en su propio rostro su corazón comenzó a sentirse tibio, un calor único que muy pocas veces había logrado experimentar y que incluso había tenido miedo de sentir, brotaba a borbotones desde el centro del corazón sin que pareciera fuera a detenerse, esa sensación cálida y placentera… podría sentirla todo el día sin cansarse de ella, Isabella tenía las mismas sensaciones, aunque estaban en el lugar equivocado, por fin podía caminar de la mano de ese dulce niño que la fue a recibir junto a su "nuevo hermano" al verla triste el primer día que llego a su actual hogar, y la historia de ese día que estaba grabada en su memoria con letras de oro, decidió ignorar el miedo que le causaba la aparente fragilidad de la mano que tomaba y la apretó deseando no soltarla nunca. era su mano después de todo y no sabía porque tenía esa sensación, ella sabía perfectamente que cosas podía hacer, pero su corazón le decía que esa mano era frágil y delicada, que el más mínimo descuido de su parte la rompería y la lastimaría, aun no entendía esos temores que estaban en su corazón exigiéndole tener el máximo cuidado, incluso que quizás sería mejor soltarla para no terminar incomodando a su actual dueño, pero dejarse llevar por esos temores no le permitiría atesorar ese momento y decidió disfrutarlo, Linda por fin decidió llamar su atención toco el claxon y los llamo.

-Hola niños, ¿se divirtieron?-

Los dos se miraron mutuamente y dijeron como si lo hubieran ensayado

-¡Sí! ¡Fue muy divertido!-

Subieron a la camioneta de su madre y se dirigieron de regreso a casa, y en ningún momento del trayecto, soltaron sus manos.


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Cap 5

De regreso en casa, Phineas e Isabella corrieron al patio de atrás a buscar a Ferb, para encontrarlo con una cara de cansancio de una persona que no duerme en semanas, las exploradoras que apenas hacia un segundo estaban yendo de un lado a otro moviendo cables y abriendo aparatos quemados para sacar las cosas que pudieran servir, se detuvieron en seco y rodearon a los recién llegados, mirándolos con curiosidad y con ganas de hacer miles de preguntas pero sin saber cuál sería la primera, Ferb se unió al grupo y Gretchel finalmente dijo.

-¿Phinbella?-

Phineas e Isabella pusieron rostro de enfado y lanzaron una mirada asesina a Ferb

-no pude evitar decirles-

Las chicas de la tropa soltaron una risa que solo Isabella sabría interpretar bien, en una situación normal, pero la confusión fue la única respuesta que recibieron las exploradoras. al verlo, las chicas comenzaron a trabajar al doble de la velocidad que estaban haciéndolo, incluso Ferb se sintió extraño al ver a las chicas trabajando con tanto esmero y ahincó, seguramente sus sospechas se estaban cumpliendo.

-tengo preparada una solución, pero tendrán que esperar un poco-

Ferb corrió a seguir con su trabajo dejando a Isabella y Phineas parados en la entrada del jardín.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?-

Le pregunto Phineas a Isabella

-no tengo idea-

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo, pero no lo que Phineas pensaba, "otra vez es igual que con la película, esas risas no eran como las de Ferb, ellas no se estaban burlando de nosotros, ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Hay algo que aun no sé? ¿Por qué se pusieron tan preocupadas? Creí que harían cualquier otra cosa menos algo así" Phineas fue con Ferb a un lado del patio y se puso a hablar con él, Isabella fue con las chicas de su tropa, con Phineas y Ferb.

-Ferb, ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho?-

El peli-verde levanto la ceja tratando de fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba

-vamos Ferb, sé que hay algo que no quieres decirme, y las exploradoras tampoco se comportan como siempre, ¿nos están ocultando algo?-

Ferb negó con la cabeza

-vamos Ferb se por qué haces esto, tienes que hablarme como siempre, soy tu hermano-

Ferb suspiro y por fin se puso a hablar

-lo siento Phineas, pero recuerda que yo aun veo a Isabella frente a mí-

-si Ferb recuerdo el trato que tenemos, pero soy yo, no teníamos pensado esto aquella vez así que tenemos que ignorarlo por hoy-

Phineas y Ferb continuaron hablando de los detalles de su plan mientras Isabella estaba con las chicas de su tropa

-muy bien, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando?-

Las chicas se miraban entre ellas y no sabían quien respondería a su jefa, al final alguien empujo a Gretchel al frente.

-Buenoooo… vera jefa… lo que pasa es que… teníamos ganas de saber tantas cosas… pero… no nos diste la impresión de que nos entendieras…-

-¿de qué están hablando? Por supuesto que las entendí, también estaba muy emocionada con salir con Phineas, pero no de este modo

Las exploradoras se miran intrigadas las unas a las otras

-pero jefa, al verte a la cara no pudimos saber que era lo que sentías, te veías como si no supieras absolutamente nada de nada, y Phineas tampoco mostro ninguna reacción de que comprendiera lo que pasaba-

-lo sé, no tienen que decírmelo, todo el día he hecho cosas que no puedo entender, en el cine unos señores nos dijeron novios y…-

Las chicas estaban esperando lo siguiente, ellas querían saber cada detalle se ese día y por fin Isa les estaba comenzando a hablar.

-lo negué tan rápido que apenas y pude darme cuenta de lo que hacía…-

Las exploradoras estaban más que sorprendidas, esa no era su jefa, ellas mismas habían visto a Isa atrapada en Phineaslandia por cosas más simples que esa, la preocupación recorrió la cara de todas ellas.

-¿cómo es eso posible?-

La interrogo Adysson.

-no lo sé… solo paso… cuando me di cuenta ya lo había dicho… pero el gerente del cine me dijo que eso era normal, y que entre más lo negara mas se me notaba, ¿ustedes saben que trataba de decirme?-

Esta vez no hizo falta que empujaran a Gretchel para que hablara.

-escuche decir que a los chicos les cuesta trabajo expresar lo que sienten, y que cuando les dicen las cosas tan directamente lo primero que hacen es negarlo-

-quizás sería cierto si se lo hubieran preguntado a Phineas, pero era yo la que estaba allí, no él, al principio me gustaba estar tan cerca de él, pero me di cuenta que no era lo que yo quería-

Les dijo Isabella con una expresión de total hastió

-Tenemos todo preparado-

Les hablo Ferb que estaba parado junto a uno de sus anteriores inventos, aquel que les permitía entrar en la mente de otras personas-

-Ferb, ¡eres un genio!-

Le dijo Phineas al ver el aparato terminado

-¿y cómo exactamente va a funcionar esto?-

Pregunto Ginger, Phineas miro las modificaciones que habían hecho y su mente comenzó a trabajar como siempre

-el sistema sacara nuestros patrones cerebrales y los llevara de regreso a su respectivo cuerpo sin que exista la posibilidad de que alguna degeneración en ellos, los sacara y depositara al mismo tiempo para que nuestros cuerpos no sufran un Shok por el cambio antes tener nuestras mentes de regreso en su lugar-

Isabella lo pensó un momento, se dio cuenta que esa idea tenía un inconveniente.

-Phineas…-

Lo llamo Isabella y se lo llevo al otro lado del patio

-¿ya te diste cuenta de que…?-

-podríamos terminar como vegetales si algo sale mal-

Le contesto Phineas

-¿de verdad crees que sea conveniente arriesgarnos en este momento de ese modo Phineas?, creo que puede ser extremadamente peligroso para nosotros hacerlo-

-tienes razón, podría ser muy malo, pero hay algo importante que quiero hacer y no lo voy a hacer dentro de tu cuerpo, aunque sería divertido intentarlo, pero, por alguna razón Ferb decidió tomar este riesgo, siento que hay algo que no quiere decirnos, y este plan que podría dejarnos en coma para siempre parece ser el único que le pareció seguro-

-¿crees que estemos en un peligro mayor?-

-no lo sé, estar así no es molesto, pero si Ferb tiene tanto miedo de que estemos así más tiempo al grado de preferir arriesgarse a ponernos en peligro, debe ser muy importante-

Los dos se tomaron de la mano una vez más e intercambiaron sonrisas, con un suspiro decidieron seguir adelante con el plan de Ferb, por temor a una amenaza que nadie quería decirles, pero que ya tenía a todos muy preocupados.

-Ferb, estamos lis… tos…-

Todos los miraban con una gran curiosidad mientras charlaban, pero al momento que Phineas e Isabella se voltearon a verlos, comenzaron a fingir que estaban en otra cosa, incluido Ferb que se puso a darle vueltas a una tuerca con la llave al revés, Phineas vio a su hermano y una vez más vio lo afortunado que era al tener un hermanastro como Ferb, se sentaron en unas sillas de jardín y las exploradoras comenzaron a colocarles cables en la cabeza a cada uno, Ferb encendió la maquina y se dispuso a comenzar a regresar a cada uno a su lugar… pero la maquina comenzó a tener un sonido extraño, una alarma de que algo estaba mal.

-Esto no está bien-

Dijo tratando de ocultar inútilmente su preocupación el peli-verde

-¿qué ocurre Ferb?-

Le preguntaron todos los que estaban allí

-la maquina no me permite el regresarlos a sus cuerpos-

Isabella y Phineas sentían que una cubeta de agua helada les caía encima, los rostros preocupados de sus amigos no los ayudaba en lo más mínimo a tranquilizarse-

-Ferb, ¿estás seguro de que la maquina funciona bien?-

Le preguntaba Phineas

-estoy seguro que la maquina funciona bien, pero, se niega a cambiarlos de lugar-

Las exploradoras se reunieron alrededor de Ferb tratando de ayudar pero por mas revisiones que hacían todo parecía funcionar bien, mientras que Isabella y Phineas permanecían sentados sin saber que decir, preguntándose como serian las cosas a partir de ahora, Phineas se imaginaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la vida diaria en el cuerpo de Isabella, hasta tubo una visión de un vestido de novia. Isabella tenía las visiones de un futuro donde ella pasaba día tras día viviendo la rutina de los hombres, claro que aquellas que ni los hombres consideran buenas ni agradables. Sus mentes finalmente parecía que llegaban a su límite al imaginar una vida entera así, los dos sentían que sus cuerpos pesaban toneladas (métricas) y no se podían levantar.

-Ferb, ¿estás seguro que la maquina esta funcional al 100%?-

Le pregunto Gretchel al chico ingles

-sí, está configurada para la transferencia al 100%, no podemos dejar rastros de la personalidad de alguno atrás…-

Isabella recordó esa mañana y repaso paso por paso… y al final recordó.

-Ferb, la máquina de esta mañana estaba configurada al 80%, ¿verdad?-

La reacción de Ferb estaba muy lejos de ser motivadora, las chicas de la tropa que estuvieron atentas a cada explicación que les había dado el peli-verde entendían que sus temores se habían cumplido.

-creo… creo que… sus… sus mentes se fundieron en un 20%, ustedes tienen el 20% de la vida del otro en sus cerebros y eso los va a… anclar definitivamente al cuerpo en el que están, y si intentamos cambiarlo, se perderá definitivamente sus personalidades, serán personas totalmente distintas a las que conocemos, es como tratar de separar los polos de un imán-

Isabella comenzó a comprender tantas cosas que creyó extrañas, pero al fin podría comprender a Phineas como siempre quiso, quizás la respuesta a por que nunca la notaba estaba allí en esa parte de él que sería suya para siempre, Phineas vio a lo que su hermano se refería, eso explicaba toda la gama de sensaciones que estuvo sintiendo todo el día, las cosas que nunca había notado y las cosas que hizo ese día se debían a eso, la parte de la mente de Isabella que permanecía con él era la que lo hacía ver las cosas que no veía antes, se puso a recordar toda su vida hasta ahora, el verano tan genial que había pasado con sus amigos, la escuela, los abuelos, el día que Perry llego a su familia, cuando sus padres se casaron, cuando conoció a Ferb, cuando cruzo la calle para saludar a la linda niña que estaba sentada en la acera de enfrente llorando por estar sola en un lugar nuevo y sin conocer a nadie…

-¡Momento Ferb! dices que tenemos el 20% de la mente del otro ¿cierto?-

Pregunto casi gritando Phineas

-Sí, así es-

Contesto Ferb cabizbajo.

-bueno entonces explícame, ¿Cómo es que no tengo ningún recuerdo de Isabella mas que desde aquel día que nos conocimos los tres?, si es verdad que tengo una parte de Isabella, ¿no debería de tener recuerdos que ella tenía antes de conocernos?-

Ferb trataba de tomar aire para contestar cuando fue interrumpido por Isabella

-¡eso es verdad!, aun puedo recordar cada parte de mi vida y no sé nada que no supiera antes de Phineas-

Ferb trata de encontrar el sentido, pero Phineas e Isabella aun con los cables puestos van al panel de control y cambian los ajustes del nuevo transmisor neuronal, todos tratan de detenerlos, pero ellos de toman de la mano y deciden arriesgarse, aprietan juntos el botón del panel principal y otra vez todo está a obscuras, pasa un tiempo… comienzan a despertar… esta vez están rodeados por los rostros tristes, enfurecidos y con lagrimas de sus amigos, Phineas e Isabella se enderezan y comienzan a frotar sus cabezas, Ferb esta mas que molesto

-muy bien, espero que no hayan empeorado las cosas, si es que aun son ustedes-

Decía el peli-verde con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su rostro, si las cosas resultaron mal, las personas enfrente de ellos ya no eran Isabella y Phineas, solo eran un chico y una chica sentados en el césped con unos cables en su cabeza y sin la menor idea de quienes fueron antes, unos completos extraños que se parecían como el mejor clon posible a sus amigos, pero solo las vainas vacías, sin nada en su interior, en el mejor de los casos serian como un par de bebes a los que hay que enseñar todo sobre la vida, la chica toma una madera que estaba junto a ella… y la comienza a golpear de manera rítmica…

-¡LA JEFA ESTA DE REGRESO!-

Gritaron todas las exploradoras arrojándose sobre Isabella llenas de alegría al saber que ella estaba bien, mientras Ferb… las lágrimas luchaban desesperadas por salir de sus ojos, pero como buen Ingles no perdería la compostura tan fácilmente

-estamos de regreso hermano-

Le dijo Phineas con una sonrisa satisfecho de regresar a su cuerpo

-pudieron haberse ido para siempre, ¿Cómo pudieron arriesgarse de ese modo? ¿Tanto les habría molestado permanecer un tiempo así en lo que encontraba otra solución?-

-fue un acto de fe hermano, teníamos que arriesgarnos, ay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer, pero no lo podía hacer del modo en el que estábamos-

-¿en serio?, ¡creo que para lo que planeas podrían haber permanecido como Phinbella y nada habría cambiado hasta que encontráramos una solución!-

Phineas lo vio extrañado

-por cierto Ferb, ¿Por qué todos ustedes nos decían Phinbella? No hubiera sido más práctico solo decirme a mí así y a Isabella Isaneas o algo por el estilo-

Ferb mira a su hermano y le responde

-creo que aun no entiendes nada-

Las chicas comenzaron a reír al ver que Phineas estaba de regreso tal cual lo recordaban, todo estaba tal como debía de ser, Phineas se levanto, y se estiro.

-¡tienes razón Ferb!, aun no lo entiendo todo, pero no necesito saberlo todo, la vida sin misterios no es divertida-

Dijo y volteo a ver a Isabella que aun estaba en medio de las chicas de su tropa que no paraban de reír y llorar de alegría de que todo estaba bien, en medio de sus amigas Isabella miro a Phineas de pie, como este le sonreía, y la miraba de un modo distinto… la tarde por fin comenzaba a caer y Linda salió a buscar a sus hijos al jardín, y los encontró a todos muy felices.

-Hola niños, ¿quieren pasar a tomar algo?-

-si claro, dijeron todos al unisonó-

Phineas hizo su paso más lento para poder caminar junto a Isabella y quedaron atrás del grupo caminando lentamente mientras seguían cruzando sus miradas,

-¡perfecto!, creo que este será un día del que querrán hablarle hasta a sus nietos-

Dijo linda mientras esperaba que todos entraran

-claro que pudieron haberse quedado así para siempre-

Agrego Ferb, Phineas se imagino el futuro aun en el cuerpo de Isabella en plena labor de parto e Isabella se imagino… lo mejor es dejar eso a la imaginación pero estaba relacionado con lo anterior, solo que nueve meses antes… los dos cambiaron de color tan rápido como un semáforo y gritaron a una sola voz.

-¡por supuesto que no!, ¡nunca le dirán a nadie de esto!, ¡ni a sus demás amigos, ni familiares, ni a nuestros hijos!-

-Bueno bueno, eso cambiara con el tiempo, pero es su decisión, pero Isabella querida…-

Linda interpreto eso como que querían mantener su noviazgo en secreto por un tiempo, pero típica madre tenía que ser.

-¿Si señora Flynn?…-

-de ahora en adelante tienes que decirme mama siempre que estés en la casa-

Las chicas voltearon rápidamente a mirar a Phineas e Isa con aquella mirada intimidatoria que habían usado primero con Ferb, pero esta vez no cambiarían de actitud tan fácil para buscar una explicación a ese detalle que nuestro ingles favorito no les había mencionado, los dos voltearon a ver a Ferb pidiendo ayuda, y el solo les levanto un pulgar deseándoles suerte, y encaminándose a la cocina para comer algún refrigerio que su madre tendría preparado…

Después de comer un refrigerio y de una poco creíble explicación de que "mama Flynn" había entendido las cosas mal mientras estaban en el cuerpo del otro, Isabella y las chicas tuvieron que regresar a casa mientras aun hubiera luz de día, mientras Isabella les seguía contando de ese día tan inusual

-aunque estuvimos en los zapatos del otro hay mucho que no entiendo, aunque lo comencé a conocer de un modo que nunca espere conocerlo-

-¡hasta que estuvieran casados!-

La interrumpió Adysson, Isabella termino con un rojo brillante al darse cuenta de a qué se refería su amiga, las demás chicas la rodearon de modo que no pudiera escapar, todas querían saber sobre "ese" tema al que Isa no tendría escape por más que dijera que la verdad no recordó nada sobre la curiosidad especial de sus amigas, Isabella comenzó a llevarlas poco a poco a la puerta de entrada de su casa, que para su fortuna estaba bastante cerca.

-esteeeeee… yooooo… la verdad es que… no…-

Isabella sintió el picaporte de su puerta en la espalda, alguien habría cometido el error de dejarla de espaldas a su puerta.

-¡bueno esta es mi casa!… ¡las veo a todas mañana!-

Abrió la puerta y entro lo más rápido que pudo

-hasta cree que vamos a dejarla tan fácil, primero que descanse hoy y mañana tendrá que decirnos todo-

Decía Adysson a las demás exploradoras mientras las empujaba de regreso a la calle, dentro de la casa, Isabella se recargo de la puerta y se dio cuenta que su amiga le dio la oportunidad de descansar por lo que quedaba de ese día, Vivian García vio llegar a su hija rodeada de sus amigas que la llenaban de preguntas y no la querían dejar ir, y al verla recargada de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa no pudo menos que sentirse contenta por su hija.

-y bien Isa, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?-

Isabella se incorporo y camino al sillón para sentarse junto a su madre que estaba tomando un café

-creo que conocí a Phineas de un modo que nunca nadie lo conocerá-

-me alegra hija, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu cuarto y te prepares para cenar y dormir-

-si mama-

Isabella camino a su cuarto mientras su madre caminaba a la cocina, se detuvo y miro por la ventana…

¡Esperen un momento!… ¿y dónde está Candace?…

Por fin Candace sale del cuarto del pánico para poder cenar y ve en el patio al último invento de sus hermanos que aun no desaparece.

-¡hooooo siiiiii!, ¡por fin los tengo!…. ¡MAMA, MAMA! ¡Phineas y Ferb dejaron uno de sus aparatos en el patio!-

Linda debía de estar ciega o al menos haber estado muy concentrada en otra cosa para no haberlo notado, solo torció los ojos con fastidio al escuchar a Candace, y en un momento los papeles de esa mañana se habían invertido, ella estaba siendo arrastrada por Candace al patio cuando tuvo una epifanía.

-¡hooo por dios!… ¿hoy en la mañana me veía igual a Candace?… ¡de seguro arruine la primera cita de mis niños!-

Dio un giro y dejo caer a candase de bruces contra la puerta del patio, y se fue corriendo a buscar a sus hijos pensando un modo de remediar su error, mientras Candace al enderezarse vio a una figura sobre la barda del patio que sacaba un extraño aparato y lo apuntaba contra el invento de sus hermanos, esfumándolo en el acto.

-¿Qué es eso?... ¡así que tu eres el que hace desaparecer los esperpentos de mis hermanos fuerza misteriosa!-

Aquella sombra vio a Candace correr para atraparla y se puso a correr tan rápido como pudo, pero aquella figura era en realidad pequeña, Candace no tardaría en alcanzarla, noto que aquella figura que era la responsable de desaparecer el último invento de sus hermanos estaba cubierta por una capa de color rosa pálido, las luces de la calle se volvieron a encender y finalmente la alcanzo sujetándola del pequeño brazo.

-¡te tengo! ¡Te llevare con mama para que vea que tu eres la… tuu… eres laaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiihhh…-

Candace miro a la pequeña autora de el "crimen" de hacerla quedar mal frente a su madre, era una pequeña niña, quizás de la edad de su hermano Phineas, pero eso no era lo único, tenía un extraordinario parecido con la pequeña Isabella y el pelo rojo y rebelde de Phineas, definitivamente cualquiera pensaría que esa niña era familia de ellos.

-Heeee… Hola… tía Candace… ¿podrías soltarme?-

Dijo con inocencia la pequeña.

-tttti ti it ¿Tía Candace?-

Por fin el cerebro de Candace parecía ponerse a trabajar, aunque solo el miope más miope no habría notado ese exagerado parecido con su hermano y la niña de enfrente, Candace apretó más su mano alrededor del brazo de la pequeña para que no se le fuera a escapar

-Tía Candace… me estas lastimando…-

-¡hooo por dioooooos! ¿Viajaste en el tiempo?…-

- duele tía… suéltame por favor… si así es… con uno de mis inventos… -

Decía la pequeña con un tono de inocencia propio de los Flynn, pero Candace estaba lejos de soltarla, entro en modo maniático y comenzó a reír como loca

-ja ja ja ja ja ¡por fin voy a poder atraparlos!… no solo eso… ¡sino que serán padres tan irresponsables que permitirán que sus hijos hagan las mismas travesuras que ellos!… los tengo los tengo los tengo… ¡por fin los atrape! ¡Por fin los…!-

CRACK, con un pequeño tono de La menor, Candace fue golpeada desde atrás por aquel tipo del parque con la misma guitarra que había estado tocando, la pequeña pelirroja miro a aquel tipo que tenía una mirada que al más valiente llenaría de terror, pero no a ella, corrió a abrazarse de las piernas de aquel sujeto.

-¡PADRINO CITA!… ¡qué gusto verte!-

-Marie, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que mi nombre no es "cita"?

-está bien tío ¡Data!-

-Marie ese nombre tiene copyright tampoco puedes llamarme así…-

-lo siento tío fecha-

-Marie…-

Marie entendió el tono de enfado, lo miro mientras sonreía y usaba su arma fulminante contra el mal humor de su padrino, los ojos de cachorro patentado de Marie Flynn Garcia-shapiro, sabía perfectamente el modo de doblegar el lado de "tipo malo" y convertirlo en arcilla

-¿sabes que tarde o temprano dejara de funcionar eso?-

-sí, así es tío calendario, cita, dato…-

-hay Marie-

Dijo con un suspiro mientras se agachaba a acariciar la cabeza de su ahijada

-prefiero enfrentarme otra vez al ejército obscuro del emperador de las sombras que tratar de ser el adulto responsable y no el padrino consentidor contigo-

La pequeña Marie se separo de su padrino y comenzó a hablar mientras hacia los gestos mas exagerados para acentuar todo lo que decía casi como si lo regañara.

-lo siento tío Date, pero eres una persona muy buena y no puedo verte molesto, a muchos de mis compañeros de clase les das miedo porque te gusta andar diciendo como venciste a una división completa de soldados robots solo con una espada, como cortaste el cañón de una fragata de combate como si fuera mantequilla, como cruzaste espadas en más de una ocasión contra un súper guerrero robot, como comandaste las fuerzas de exploración de tu planeta más de diez años sin perder una sola nave, pero si todo el mundo supiera lo dulce y romántico que eres con la tía Adysson y tus hijas…-

Date trato de cambiar rápidamente la conversación

-¡bueno tienes mucho que explicar señorita Marie Flynn Garcia-Shapiro…! y tendrás que decirme porque tuve que noquear a tu tía Candace, sabes, finalmente entiendo porque no le caigo bien desde que nos conocimos, siempre creí que era su modo de dar las gracias…

Unos minutos antes…

Phineas y Ferb habían reparado la tv de su casa y estaban viendo la noticia del día, el extraño agujero en el campo magnético que se abrió sobre Danville y el desastre que causo a una ciudad completa.

-sabes Ferb, si no fuera por esa colección de coincidencias nunca habríamos pasado por lo que vivimos hoy-

-se dice que las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, y que los que creen en las coincidencias tratan de evadir la realidad de los hechos-

-ya te entendí, y si estoy tardando mucho con…-

-me refería a cómo te arriesgaste a ti e Isabella al activar la maquina al 80%, podrían haber quedado como zanahorias, y eso que ella t…-

-fue una corazonada Ferb, además la explicación de cómo nos salvamos de ser vegetales no nos va a caer del cielo-

En la televisión se puso de moda los hechos científicos por este evento así que comenzaron a hablar de otro tema. Que dejo a los hermanos Flynn sin aliento.

-doctor, Euclides, según sus estudios de neurología ¿existe una red neuronal secundaria en el estomago y los intestinos?-

Si, así es Rick, esta red neuronal es completamente funcional y está conectada con el cerebro, pero se encarga de labores totalmente diferentes, su nodo principal está ubicado alrededor del corazón-

-¿está diciendo que las emociones definitivamente son viscerales?-

-de un modo repugnante pero honesto, si, lo son, y representan cerca del 20% de nuestra capacidad de procesamiento neuronal y trabaja…-

-cielos chicos creo que ya saben porque hay mariposas en el estomago al ver a esa chica especial-

Phineas se queda atónito

-Ferb… eso significaría…-

-que ustedes se llevaron el 100% de su conciencia a otro cuerpo pero lo que representaba el 20% de su capacidad neuronal, se había quedado, sí, eso es lo que dijo, y el motivo por el que no terminaron como papas fue que la mente humana solo es el 80% de nuestra capacidad de procesos neurológicos…-

-no, no es eso, Isabella… Isabella… ¿está enamorada de mi?-

-¿en serio?… ¿hacía falta todo esto para que lo notaras? tardaste demasiado hermano-

Le contesto Ferb.

De regreso con Isabella

-Phineas, no importa que estuviera en tu cuerpo y no pudiera evitar esconder lo que siento, ni poder expresarlo, no importa que estuviera en otro lugar, que fuera otra persona, en ningún momento del día deje de sentir este gran sentimiento que tengo por ti dentro de mi corazón, Phineas Flynn… estoy muy enamorada de ti…-


End file.
